


Infinity

by weakinteraction



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, The fight before the inevitable team-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Guardians vs Avengers.





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



This battle is pointless. Worse, a distraction from the imminent threat of Thanos.

Then again, this battle was inevitable. Turns out Quill is indeed typical of humans.

But most of all, Gamora thinks, this battle is _fun_.

This human woman she's fighting, for example, is clearly skilled in a wide range of techniques. Gamora can sense something in her that comes from the same sort of upbringing she had.

When Quill finally talks sense into their leader, they are still grappling: skin to skin, eyeball to eyeball, breathing hard.

"So," the woman says. "What do you do for an encore?"


End file.
